


Smut One Shot

by Blackbutlersecrets



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbutlersecrets/pseuds/Blackbutlersecrets
Summary: Pure smut. Just smut. Nothing but smut.





	Smut One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryan_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryan_coconut/gifts).



   Small thighs hit the bed as Ciel backed up slowly, enraptured by the powerful eyes burrowing into his own. His hands were gripping the lapels of his servants black waistcoat as he was pushed onto the bed gently, but with a certain ferocity he had become familiar with.

      Sebastian wasted no time in lifting those slender legs into the air, removing the articles of clothing covering them. First came the heeled shoes, followed by the socks and the garter hooks. A chaste kiss was placed on the smooth ankle, Sebastian's crimson eyes never leaving the mesmerized blue of his lover. It seemed like only seconds to Ciel before suddenly his clothes littered the floor and he lay naked and vulnerable, but he felt no insecurities. These were the eyes that saw into his soul. And the hands that were now removing that heavy tailcoat, those were the hands that rescued him from damnation.

    His equally naked lover joined him on the bed, banishing all such thoughts from his mind. Sebastian reached out and danced his fingers teasingly along the expanse of Ciel's milky white thighs, noting the change in breathing that occurred as a result. "Does this feel pleasant to you, young master?" Sebastian murmured pleasantly with all the aesthetics a proper butler should have as he leaned forward to press kisses to the inside of Ciel's knee. Ciel did not justify that question with an answer, even though the subtle pink dusting his cheeks served as answer enough. Slender fingers trailed their way up past curved knee caps and lightly developed thigh muscles, stopping at sharp hipbones and kneading them gently. "And this, my lord? How does this feel?"A sharp gasp followed by a reprimand were quickly issued, "Are you going to continue treating me like some china doll? I am not delicate, and stop speaking in that damned-" Ciel's irate tirade was quickly cut off by a hand grasping his chin and directing it up to meet Sebastian's lips.

     The sudden kiss continued on intensely until the boy broke away, panting for breath. Sebastian gave a pleasant smile before speaking. "Is that how the young master wishes to be treated tonight? He need only say the word, and his loyal servant will behave as such." Ciel stubbornly clamped his mouth shut and immediately refused to speak his desires, pride once more becoming an issue. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and let his hand drift down to grasp the half-hard cock between Ciel's legs. Multi-colored eyes widened in surprise and a small fist was stuffed into his mouth to stifle a gasp. Black-tipped fingers lazily stroked up and down in a light grip, fingers barely touching as Sebastian grazed a kiss along Ciel's collar bone. "Does the young master enjoy this?" He asked in a low voice, delighting in the small squeak Ciel emitted when he tightened his grip slightly.

     Coltish legs spread further, inviting the devil closer, and he certainly took advantage of that. A borderline wanton moan erupted from Ciel as Sebastian's hand tightened into a fist, other hand trailing over the soft globes of his ass. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip in a fruitless effort to stay quiet as a single finger slipped down the crevice of his backside, massaging slowly. "And is this to the lord's satisfaction as well?" Foolish pride inhibited Ciel from crying out, from begging for more, and it was an unfortunate fact that Sebastian was fully aware of this. He continued to torment his master's body, increasing the pressure in his fist slightly.

    Sebastian removed the finger from Ciel's backside and lifted it to his mouth, sucking it liberally before bringing it back down and firmly rubbing the puckered ring of flesh residing there. And Ciel /moaned/, immediately clamping his mouth shut once more even though he pushed back against Sebastian's finger. Sebastian pretended to perk up at this. "Did Master like that? It is such a pity I have no way of finding out, such a stubborn Master I serve. Ah, well." The butler reluctantly started to pull his finger away when a desperate cry from Ciel halted him. "Please! D-do not withdraw. I-" Perhaps the deadliest of the seven deadly sins inhibited him once more, the blush on Ciel's face comparable to a rose as he struggled with his desires. To admit them was to admit defeat. However to not admit them and be left high and dry? Ciel was unwilling to accept that as well. Sebastian made the decision for him when he leaned forward and engulfed nearly all of Ciel's cock in his mouth at once. A loud groan echoed around the room as Ciel teetered on the edge, just about to give in. As the moments passed, the suction around his cock got more and more intense, leaving Ciel panting with tears forming in his eyes.

     With a small smirk, Sebastian pulled away and leaned in towards his master. "I can give you all of this and more, my lord. Just say the words and you shall have it. Anything you wish of me." Ciel moaned at the words before stuttering out a desperate wish, "Yes! Yes, I-i like it! Please, please more, Sebastian! I want you to f-fuck me! Please!" Sebastian let out a breath at the words and grinned, exposing teeth that surely were not human before crooning his favorite phrase, "Yes, my lord." Two saliva-covered fingers slipped inside the bluenette, who was still panting from the intensity of the pleasure he was experiencing. Sebastian wasted no time in scissoring his fingers deep within the boy, stretching him liberally. Of course no amount of stretching could /truly/ prepare such a small body for copulating with him, Sebastian reasoned as he withdrew his fingers once more.

     Sensually licking his hand, he made sure Ciel was watching as he slicked up his own cock, rubbing with a firm grip and letting out a small groan as he did so. Ciel bit his lip from the sight and begged once more, "Please, Sebastian I cannot wait any longer, I need you to fuck me now, just ple-Ahhhh!" Sebastian was fully seated within his master before he even finished speaking. Ciel's words had devolved into small, broken moans as he tried to adjust to the alien feeling of being filled. It was mere moments before Sebastian started to move, knowing exactly what his little master could handle and where the limits were.

     Short and shallow thrusts were given and Ciel's breathing remained largely unchanged, even slowing down a bit as he relaxed. Sebastian kept the slow pace, pumping himself in and out of his master at a tortuous pace, knowing it would ultimately end up with his master begging once more. And he did truly love to hear his master beg. Surely enough, it only took a few more moments before Ciel was pleading once more. "Faster, please! H-harder! You're a demon, aren't you? Prove it. F-fuck me like the demon you-" His impertinent words were cut off with Sebastian capturing his lips with his own before beginning to truly move. Strong arms braced themselves on either side of Ciel's head as Sebastian drove his hips forward ruthlessly, finally indulging in the pleasure he had been seeking out.

     A stream of nearly constant moans was flowing out of Ciel's mouth, who was for all the world trying to participate by rocking his hips back to meet Sebastian's thrusts. Every sound that left the bluenette's mouth made Sebastian want to claim him more, until he was fucking Ciel at a near feverish pace. Unsurprisingly it was Ciel that spent first, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut in a silent moan as he spilled all over hi stomach. Sebastian grunted in resignation at the situation and pulled out of the boy, chest heaving from physical activity and seemingly being denied his release. Luckily for him, Ciel was not a selfish lover.

     As soon as he came down from his orgasm, Ciel gestured almost shyly at Sebastian and lewdly motioned for him to fuck his mouth. A breathless chuckle tinted with relief left Sebastian's mouth as he shifted positions on the bed so that his cock was touching Ciel's lips. "How crass of you, my lord. It would be my pleasure." He purred, thrusting into Ciel's mouth. Ciel hollowed his cheeks and gripped Sebastian's thighs and stared up at his butler, wanting to get him to release as quickly as possible. It did not take long. A clever flick of the tongue here, a small moan there, and an especially hard thrust into the tight throat was all it took before Sebastian released into Ciel's throat. He watched as some excess seed spilled down the sides of the noble's mouth and wiped it away, licking his fingers clean. "Hm. It is not nearly as pleasant tasting as yours, my lord." Sebastian sighed in a put upon manner as he grinned at the flush that appeared once more on Ciel's tired face.

     "Shut your mouth, you bastard. Hold me, now." Ciel mumbled with a small yawn. Sebastian imperceptibly raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?" One cross glare was all it took for Sebastian to chuckle and slide into bed besides Ciel, collecting him in his arms and holding him close. "Do sleep well, my lord. You have an extremely full schedule tomorrow." A disgruntled murmur of assent was all that was heard before Ciel slipped off to sleep. Another chuckle and Sebastian kissed the top of his contractor's head. "Goodnight, Ciel."


End file.
